Adrift Song
by GusCGC
Summary: Christine is a young girl who works in the opera house with dreams of art and beauty. But all changes the day, she is saved by a mysterious man who holds a terrible secret, a curse that might consume everything. A real EC fanfiction! Reviews, please!
1. Ordinary World

Author's note: This is the most WEIRD idea I never got but I hope it works. The bad thing is that this month I will out but I will soon update all my stories so fear not.

I have been wondering about putting some elements of Howl's Moving Castle to our good friend, the Phantom of the Opera. Can't promise you anything but I hope you enjoy. I got many things from the PoTO of 1990 and 2004. Cheers and review please!

The characters belong to their rightful owners and the song Lithium belongs to Evanescence.

* * *

**1. Ordinary World**

Christine had been all day busy with the clothes of the next performance and now, felt so tired that all she could do was to lay down the custom on the table and sigh. The Carlotta was in her rehearsal and the poor girl could her those "cat cries" from her workshop. Oh, yes! She dreamed of being a star and singing in the Opera House but this things do have their prize and their strict rules. And not to mention their burdens.

Face it, she was just an orphan. Daughter of a violinist and with no singing experience. Only her friendship with Madame Giry, the ballet mistress.

Rubbed her eyes and stretched. Now this is what you call a day. Time to move out. All the staff was finishing their jobs and she had to go back to Giry´s before it gets late. Christine took a glance and saw the two new patrons of the theatre: Philippe and his brother Raoul, Counts of Chagny.

And they are both staring at the primma donna. Is not like they would lie their eyes on a simple girl of the custom department.

Well, time to go "home" and lie down her dreams one more night.

Christine walked through the streets. The French armies were having their spotlight so nobody paid attention to her until she started crossing the old barracks. She didn't noticed two men following her until she found two guards standing on her way with clearly not good intentions.

"Hey, looks like a little mouse has lost its way" One of them was young but the other not.

"No, I'm not lost, monsieur." Christine whispered.

"This little mouse looks thirsty, shall we take her for some tea."

"No, thanks. My mistress is expecting me." Looked down.

"She is pretty cute for a mouse". Said the other guard.

"How old are you anyway? Do you live around here?"

"Please, monsieurs. I really have to go".

"You see, you are too old for her". They both grinned.

"Well, she is be cute even for an old rag like me."

"There you are, sweetheart. I'm sorry I'm late. I've been looking everywhere for you". A globed hand was softly put on her shoulder and she felt a warm body next to her. A whispering, gentle voice led her to look at the stranger who had just saved her. A young man, older than her but not so much, with black hair and half of his face covered by a white mask that couldn't hid his grin nor his golden eyes. Who could he be? He looked so handsome and gentle.

"Get lost, monsieur. We are busy here."

"Really? Well, is a pity. I was going to take this beauty to her appointment and now, because of you, she would be late". Little chuckle.

"Now listen, pal. You don't look exactly as you were this girl's…"

"Sorry, people. But this talk is taking us too much. We should get going, my dear."

"Eh, yes" Christine nodded.

"You heard the lady." They walked past them. "Have a delightful evening".

"They are not going to let us go away just like that"

"Don't worry. I will escort you this evening. Where to, my petite?" Softly made her grab her arm.

"Giry´s"

"Ouh, you know Antoinette. Even better, darling. Her friends are mine." He slowly turned his head and saw the two guards walking after them with a clear intention. "I don't want to alarm you, child, but you better keep up a little. Good."

"Why are you helping me?" Christine looked at him. "Do I know you?"

"You needed help, did you not?" She had to admit he was right. "And maybe, he had met before, who knows." The guards were now too close to them and more were coming. "I'm afraid is time to fly. Hold on to me" The girl grabbed his neck and he caught her in his arm, jumping like an acrobat to the roofs before the eyes of the guards who tried effortlessly to catch them while he ran happily from one roof to another. Christine looked at his confident smile and blushed. He was surprised to see that but took no notice of it. The house of Madame Giry was soon in front of them. They were safe at last. The man landed on the window sill, opened and softly putted the girl inside. "There you go, sweet heart".

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what I could have done without you. It was so kind."

"It was my pleasure, mademoiselle. I would not have allowed such manners with a lady like you. You work in the opera, don't you?"

"Yes, in the custom department. I wanted to be a singer but that is too far from me". She heavily breathed.

"Don't say that. You are going to make it. Be certain of it." The guards were searching the area. "I must leave you now, child. I will keep an eye on you. I'm your escort and will make sure you are happy. You will be today in my dreams as I will be in yours." Kissed her hand and joined the darkness around them.

"Christine! How did you…? Never mind. Mother was very worried about you." Meg, Giry´s daughter, grabbed her best friend's hands. "Hu? Christine, why are you smelling so beautiful? That is jasmine if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, you see…" She told her the whole story.

"I understand. So this man saved you. Is not the first time I hear from him, I must say." Her face went deadly serious." Christine, do you know who that man is?"

"No, should I?"

"Christine! That was the Phantom of the Opera! Are you daft? It is said that when a girl falls in love with him and disappoints him, he crushes her soul and tears away her heart."

"Nonsense."

"For…" Her friend was not listening.

"He saved me from those brutes. He wasn't going to hurt me!" The girl walked towards her room.

"Christine…"

Meanwhile, Madame Giry was busy talking to the guards and proving them there was no stranger in her house. Once they were gone, the lit of her candle dimmed a little. Someone was standing on the window. She instantly recognized him.

"Erik" She smiled

"Evening, Antoinette. Am glad you drove them away."

"I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on you as long as I'm here. You should go upstairs. They won't let you go the Opera tonight."

"Excellent idea. Good thing I met a angel today"

"You did what?" Madame Giry rose her eyebrows.

"The most beautiful and sweet soul I had never seen. I saved her from the guards. And here I stand". Proudly smiled, when he clutched in pain with a hand on his side. Blood stained his hand.

"You are hurt! How can you be so careless, Erik?" She helped him inside and towards his bedroom. "Don't you realize that…"

"I know the prize, my dear. I do. To leave alone and be hated by all eternity. My angel will never love me."

"Erik. That is not true." He was not listening. Antoinette took out his shirt and cleaned the wound. Erik sighed and lay down in the safety of that room, his own universe, his own paradise, his "cage". Madame Giry kissed his forehead. "Sleep now, my prince. You shall one day find a person who loves you as you are. As the handsome and gentle boy I know".

Erik heavily breathed and felt unto the surrounding darkness.

"_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go_

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- to stay in love with you  
oh I'm gonna let it go"

The moon appeared through the clouds. Paris was for once silent.

* * *

All right, hope you liked it so far.

Maybe it´s just me, but Howl and Erik are many alike.

I hope I can do this story well.

By the way, jasmine was the favourite parfum of Casanove.

Next Stop: The shepperd and the prince


	2. The Shepherd and the Prince

Author's note: A good start for a good story. The song that appears in this fanfiction is a traditional one and is quite beautiful, so you best try to find it wherever you like. The other song is Kings and Queens that belongs to 30 seconds to Mars. God, the Phantom of the opera is really inspiring for finding songs.

Cheers

* * *

**2. The Shepherd and The Prince**

Erik hardly noticed the sun light coming into his room. He could heard the sounds around the house so clear he could swear it was like flying. For a few while, he felt like a bird. Free from his face, from the horror, the people outside, the pain in his side.

And this bird only let one thing came up into its mind: Christine. His angel, his queen. Only a few minutes of talk was all he needed to feel he need her with all his soul. Outside, the terrific nineteenth century was too scary for him, like a foreboding of future horrors. So he decided to remain as a bird for a bit more time.

_"[oohh oohh]_

_Into the night,_  
_desperate and broken._  
_The sound of a fight,_  
_Father has spoken._

_[oohh ohh]_

_We were the kings and queens of promise._  
_We were the phantoms of our selves._  
_Maybe the children of a lesser god,_  
_between Heaven and Hell._  
_Heaven and Hell._

_Into your lies,_  
_hopeless and taken._  
_We stole our new lives,_  
_through blood and pain,_  
_in defense of our dreams._  
_In defense of our dreams._

_We were the kings and queens of promise._  
_We were the phantoms of our selves._  
_Maybe the children of a lesser god,_  
_between Heaven and Hell._  
_Heaven and Hell._  
_Heaven and Hell._

_The age of man is over._  
_A darkness comes and all_  
_These lessons that we've learned here_  
_have only just begun!_

_We were the kings and queens of promise._  
_We were the phantoms of our selves._  
_Maybe the children of a lesser god,_  
_between Heaven and Hell._

_We are the kings!_  
_We are the queens!_  
_We are the kings!_  
_We are the queens!_

_[Oohhh.]"_

Erik opened his eyes. It was still early, but the pain had finally ceased to be so he could finally got up. Nobody was in the house, so it was clear that he had to go to the opera house, his real "home".

Walking towards the place, he wondered about Christine. What was her relation with his best friend and protector? Was she the destined one? Was there still hope for him, the Lost Prince as Meg called him? Erik was not sure of that. He wasn't sure of anything.

Once inside, he went to his private place. Box Five. There he could watch the rehearsal of Hannibal, singed by Carlotta. And let's say it, it was exactly as hearing a dying cow or a strangled cat. Goorsh. It felt like his soul was screaming, somebody please kill her or at least throw something at her face.

He looked around. Where was Christine? No where in sight.

The two patrons were talking with the owners so Erik had time to go look for the girl. The people hardly noticed him, the broad brim hat and the cloak hid him from prying eyes.

Nothing. Where could she be?

"_Into the night,  
desperate and broken.  
The sound of a fight,  
Father has spoken."_

Hu?

Joseph Bucket trying to get a girl's attention. Now that was "unusual". But maybe he knew.

"You there." They both knew each other in some way.

"Uh. It is you, monsieur. Still looking for a chance to talk with little Blondie?" Jerk. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen a young girl with dark brown hair who works in the custom department?"

"You mean that Christi girl, I guess. Yes, I had saw her. With Carlotta in her room. Treats her like a slave, I tell ya." Now that is called being nice, don't you? That Prima Donna needed a fright or something bigger.

Erik didn't stay with the drunken worker and went to the Prima Donna's room where thousands of roses had been placed. There she was. Christine was too tired to walk back to the scenario. Her eyes wandered around the room until they found the piano.

She sat down and carefully unveiled the magic of the instrument.

Our phantom of the opera had a closer look when she started singing a beautiful love song.

"_One morning in springtime as day was a-dawning  
Bright Phoebus had risen from over the lea  
I spied a fair maiden as homeward she wandered  
From herding her flocks on the hills of Glenshee_

_I stood in amazement, says I, "Pretty fair maid_  
_If you will come down to St. John's Town with me_  
_There's ne'er been a lady set foot in my castle_  
_There's ne'er been a lady dressed grander than thee"_

_A coach and six horses to go at your bidding_  
_And all men that speak shall say "ma'am unto thee_  
_Fine servants to serve you and go at your bidding_  
_I'll make you my bride, my sweet lass of Glenshee_

_"Oh what do I care for your castles and coaches?_  
_And what do I care for your gay grandeury?_  
_I'd rather be home at my cot, at my spinning_  
_Or herding my flocks on the hills of Glenshee"_

_"Away with such nonsense and get up beside me_  
_E'er summer comes on my sweet bride you will be_  
_And then in my arms I will gently caress thee"_  
_'Twas then she consented, I took her with me_

_Seven years have rolled on since we were united_  
_There's many's a change, but there's no change on me_  
_And my love, she's as fair as that morn on the mountain_  
_When I plucked me a wild rose on the hills of Glenshee"_

Her voice took over his soul and mind. An angel, no doubt. Of music, of the very heart of Heaven. The feeling of the free bird ran again through his bones.

"_We were the kings and queens of promise.  
We were the phantoms of our selves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser god,  
between Heaven and Hell"_

Erik with his eyes closed, felt each of the little parts of the tune fill him, destroy and rebuild his body and soul piece by piece. The story of a noble, a prince perhaps, who falls in love with a shepherd, a wild rose. Maybe that was his story. He was the Lost Prince. Could that be his Julieta? The pain in his side remined him on the previous day, when she was in his arms.

Breathing and touching each of the centimetres of that ethereal creature had been paradise. But how could she loved him? Nobody would ever love a face like his. A soul like his so full of hatred, pain and sorrow.

"_Into your lies,  
hopeless and taken.  
We stole our new lives,  
through blood and pain,  
in defense of our dreams.  
In defense of our dreams."  
_

Hope was not done for. He had it right in his hands. All those lives, horror and despair would be vanquished. But how was he going to teach her to love a creature like him? The son of a lesser god? A monster?

"_We were the kings and queens of promise.  
We were the phantoms of our selves.  
Maybe the children of a lesser god,  
between Heaven and Hell"_

The pain in his side answered his question when it became so strong that his mind was left to no other option but darkness.

* * *

Hope you like it so far.

I don´t how many chapters will I do before going out.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Next stop: Lost Prince


	3. Lost Prince

Author's note: Really glad that you liked so far, I won't disappoint you guys so let's get going. I don't own Erik and company but I do own Jolie, Maru and some others.

Coming through!

Song is property of Tim Burton.

* * *

**3. Lost Prince**

Raoul and Philippe were the first ones to hear Christine's scream. Soon, the Prima Donna's room was full of people trying to figure out who was the mysterious man in black that the girl had found on the floor as he was dead. Nobody seem to knew him until Meg walked into the room.

The poor girl held her breath.

"Do you know this man, mademoiselle?" Monsieur Firmin was quite angry. He did not expected to find something like that in his theatre.

"Yes, monsieur. He… is my cousin Erik." The poor ballerina was pale.

"And what is he doing here?" André was just like his comrade.

"He came to visit my mother. They are very close"

"In that case, go fetch her, for Napoleon's sake!" She left the room. It was then when Christine recognized the man who saved her the day before. A wave of compassion went through her and the girl kneeled next to him.

"What a strange man" Whispered Philippe. "Take a good look, Raoul."

"He is very pale and there is something about him" The youngest brother lifted the hat when a strong hand prevented him from discovering the man's face. No doubt he was unconscious and yet, he could sense the hand of the young count. "How did he?"

A pair of eyes glowed in the corner and a Cheshire smile appeared for a few seconds.

"Monsieurs." Madame Giry walked inside followed by her daughter. She held her worst fears and caressed the phantom's hand. He let Raoul go and gently grabbed the woman's. She helped him up and carried Erik to her room. " I will take care of him."

"Very well. And try that he does not faint again in here."

"He won't"

XXX

Erik opened his eyes.

Sigh.

Is Antoinette's room. He was safe for now. But what a stupid way to screw his chance of talking to Christine. And his chance to spoil Carlotta's "wailing". And all because of a scratch. Damned! Hu? Someone was outside?

"Where have you been? I ha been waiting an eternity!" Speaking of the devil, Carlotta was outside in rampage. Somebody please, kill her!

"A little incident, signora."

"All are incidents in here. Ha! And all say is because of ta so called Phanto whatever. Kid pranks!" Now, that was an insult to Erik's pride. "Back to the song, now!" Everyone obeyed.

"Carlotta, if you ever find the most horrible and scary thing in this world, you'll know it was me". But in a way, she was right. He had not done any serious things in the last weeks. He was losing his touch.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears"

What could he do? The Lost Prince in deed he was. And the gap in his soul was becoming bigger and bigger.

XXX

"Did you understand the mission, Jolie dear?" Baron Gillis was indeed a strange vampire. Always with a big grin and an umbrella, apart from his penguin looking and top hat.

"Aye. We have to capture the lamia but before that we bring the man with no heart." The girl rubbed her long silver hair.

"Exactly. That's my girl. Always getting things with just one talk".

"I saw the guy". Maru, Jolie´s partner arrived. A strange looking monkey with big eyes and Cheshire smile. "Opera place"

"How exquisite. And Jolie, try bringing him in one piece, darling. I don't like it when my toys go broken". Terrific chuckle.

* * *

Shorter but still good.

The Baron will be between The Penguin and the Millennium Earl.

Who are this three? And the lamia?

Soon we will know.

Next stop: Thief


	4. Thief

Author's note: Good things will always make you wait for them. But here it is at last the fourth chapter of Adrift Song. I'm really glad that you liked so far. I feel very proud of this story and I hope I can lead it to the capo lavoro (Master Piece) degree that it deserves. Maybe that is too much to ask from myself, but oh, well… Go, baby, go!

I do own the Falstaffs and my dear Mina.

Song belongs to Red Eagle (Globomedia).

* * *

**4. Thief**

The day went on with Carlotta's rehearsals and the preparation for Hannibal. Erik was tired of being inside his friend's dressing room but there was no where else he could go as going to his underground lair was too risky in his present state. He was like a thief in a house with the owner inside.

How was he going to reach Christine with such problems?

Hu?

Someone was singing and it was not Christine. Who could that be? Painfully, he got up and looked through the door. The coast was clear and according to his marvellous ears, the angel voice comes from one of the side little courtyards where they keep the horses and wash the clothes.

Erik covered with his wide brim hat, mask and cape snooped from the shadows of the place how a young member of the staff was hanging out the washed clothes. She was not Christine that was for sure but still she was far from the songbird. That poor little creature was no doubt the Falstaff´s maid, Mina. Erik knew the Falstaffs. A married couple that was closer to hell than the devil himself.

Vivienne Falstaff was a gorgeous young lady married to a fat ambitious man, and so she brought men to her lair each time she had a chance. Rumour said that she "ate men" like a dog chews bones.

But above all things, they wanted to keep their reputation clean. No matter the unclear business they were unto, they were to all a happy and reputed couple. And to keep it that way all methods were allowed, including murder and blackmailing.

Erik snorted. He knew them well. They were both very close to the two new owners of the opera so it was not strange to find their maid working there.

Poor Mina. With her lovely blonde long hair reduced to a soldier's brush hair cut and her lovely deep blue eyes darkened with sadness. Erik like her so. Since he first saw her coming from time to time to Giry´s house, he knew she was special. And she was not like any other girl around. She had a strange ink tattoo along her neck with letters on it. Mina had no voice to speak but could sing short songs sometimes. She had overcome her muteness by using her hands and writing. But to Erik, her eyes were all she needed to say what she wanted.

"When the clouds take over the sky,

_And the road seems too tough._

_When the winds scratch your face,_

_Remember then than I'm here for thee._

_When the war calls upon your name_

_Or a friend has fallen death._

_If blood…"_

She stopped as she saw his golden eyes and smiled. Erik walked to her without fear, Mina had never been scared of him.

"That was my heavenly done, dear." He smiled for her.

"_It was nothing._" She gestured. "_I was worried when I saw you fall._"

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine. Where are those vultures?"

"_In an official act_"

"Then, I hope you don't mind if I spend some time here with you. I have been for hours between four walls and now I need some fresh air."

"_Is that girl of Carlotta your friend?_"

"Her name is Christine. Sings like an angel but I tell you something. She is far from what you are to me. My best friend, my story teller. You Mina are light among other lights. Christine is an angel but does not have your spirit." He sits down with her help. "Finish the song, my chérie. I will die if you don't." Mina smiled. She was not jealous, she knew that Erik had always look upon girls with talent not people like her but still, it was marvellous to know that she really meant something to him.

Madame Giry was going mad. Where was Erik? Had he went back to the lair? Had he been captured? A song captured her attention and she walked to the courtyard. The mistress widely smiled when she saw him listening peacefully to Mina's song. She could go back to her choirs and fear nothing from the new directors. Giggle. Antoinette wondered if Christine and Meg would be jealous one day of Mina, but the ballet mistress knew that that young maid was different from the two girls and that was more than anything.

"When the clouds take over the sky,

_And the road seems too tough._

_When the winds scratch your face,_

_Remember then than I'm here for thee._

_When the war calls upon your name_

_Or a friend has fallen death._

_Rain drops bring you my love,_

_Breeze shall bring my word._

_And back from war, I shall be_

_Your bride or widow; I'll wait thee."_

* * *

Lovely song I tell you.

If you want to find it look in youtube for "La Canción de Margarita" which is a Spanish version of Scarborough Fair.

Hope you like this short but refreshing chapter.

More to come.

Next stop: Waiting for the wheel to turn.


	5. Waiting for the Wheel to Turn

Author's note: More Adrift song for the record. I'm really glad that you like it this far. And yes, things are going go HOT between Erik, Mina, Raoul and Christine. So let's go on, let's go on.

I do own Mina and of course, Mr. Gonzalo and all his family.

* * *

**5. Waiting for the Wheel to Turn**

Christine kept on sewing while Carlotta was still with her shrieks on the stage, then someone came into the room.

"Uh, sorry. Wrong door." It was Raoul, Philip's little brother. "Christine? Is that really you?"

"Raoul!" Big hug. (Aaawww. Get a room). "I did not recognized you the first time."

"What are you doing here? Why are you not on the stage?"

"Well, the truth is I was hired as part of the staff, not as singer or ballerina. The direction thought that with Carlotta, there was no need of me and said that I was too… young."

"Nonsense. You sing like the angels, you should be up there doing the Aria not Carlotta."

"Forget it, Raoul. Father was just your music teacher, nothing else."

"I must see you doing the Aria. I must"

"Carlotta will kill me" Whimpered Christine.

"There has to be a way to turn the tides. Come."

"But…" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the street.

"If not as singer, you will go as my companion. Philip won't mind."

"But what if…" Raoul gently took her into his carriage.

"I take all responsibility." Kissed her hand. "I shall find a way for you to be a singer" The horses started walking. Christine remembered her mysterious friend and wondered how would he react when he found out.

Erik walked along Mina inside the theatre. While she was putting the clothes back, the phantom checked on the Angel but she was gone. No sign of the little angel. Where had she gone?

"_What is it?_" Asked Mina.

"She is gone. Christine is gone" He was about to start a search but the maid grabbed his arm. "Do not worry. I shall be fine."

"_You cannot go around the theatre like this. You need rest. And if they see you strolling."_

"Maybe you are right. But where is she?"

"_Wait here_" Mina had a look at the owners and Philip. Raoul was missing in action. "_The little Chagny is gone_" She wrote for Erik.

"I should have known they will come up with something like that". The pain in his side was too much to handle. "Curses. I'm too weak. I have to go back to…" He slipped and felt into the floor. "What can I do?"

"_I go find Antoinette_" Mina wrote again and he grabbed her arm. "_And Christine, don't worry._"

"Thank you so much."

Mina ran to the foyer where Madame Giry was waiting with her ballet girls, she was surprised to see the maid looking so concerned.

"What is it? What is wrong?" The girl answered making a nose gesture with a hand. "Erik! Where is he?" Mina lead her to him. "Why do you not listen? I am taking you home this instant." Both women walked him to the street where a black carriage with six horses was waiting. "Peter! You made a good time"

"My master send me to escort you when the rehearsal was over but I guess this is more urgent." The driver, wearing a thick black leather jacket helped the man into the carriage. "Home, I guess."

"Yes, please. And tell Marianne to give him his medicine."

"Aye, madam. Go, boys, go!" Peter whistled and the horses panted and puffed starting to move.

"This boy…"

"_I need to do something in town, madam_" Mina wrote.

"Very well but come back as soon as you can."

Christine was speechless.

They were not heading for Raoul´s house but one that looked absolutely like paradise. A huge garden, dogs barking, calm and peaceful. Who could possibly lived here?

At the door, a fine butler smiling at them.

"Bonjour, monsieur count. And the same to you, miss. I'm Firming and I serve Mr. Gonzalo. He will receive you at once. This way, please." No doubt they were not French nor British but still, the air in the house was unique and wonderful.

"Firming, could you please order a new dress for Mss Daee."

"Of course, I shall tell our tailor at once. Wait here please"

"Mr. Gonzalo is an old friend of my family. He is very well known all along the world. He will gladly help you look like a lady and perhaps with appearing on the stage."

"Raoul, this is too much. The poor man…"

"Shall be delighted to help a young lady like you." A gentleman was staring at them from the armchair near the fire. "Forget my rudeness, I am Gonzalo Garcia. Very please to meet you, Mss Daee. I knew your father, an excellent violin, I dare say." He was the most singular character Christine have ever seen, apart from his golden eyed friend. That gentleman have beautiful oak tree wood eyes that no one could stand on defiance, black brown hair, cat walking and a halo of mystery and kindness. Like a lion staring at you. "Madame Margaret Price will make you a dress for this evening."

"Thank you so much. But I do not wish to…"

"You are my guest, madam. I can assure you that as far as I am concerned, a girl like you deserves more than collecting the toys Carlotta breaks. Care for a real life? This is your chance. Anyway, I have business in Paris and I can swear that none of those two amateurs of the direction or that shrieking lady will lean a paw on you while I am here." The door opens and a lady of fifty shows up.

"You called, sir?"

"Yes. I want the finest dress for this evening for this lady. And please, take your time to make her look like a queen."

"Yes, sir."

"And now, Mr Chagny. You and I have a lot to talk."

* * *

In a way Mr Gonzalo reminds me of Alan Rickman as Colonel Brandon.

He is one of my oldest characters.

More to come very soon.

Next stop: The Wild Rose


	6. The Wild Rose

Author's note: We go on with Adrift Song! Jay! XD Boy, am glad to be back in the frying pane and specially with such chapter which I hope you really like. The characters of the PO are not mine but Mss Gonzalo, Madame Price, Mr Gonzalo and Charlie are.

Songs are property of S. McLachlan and Elvis Costello.

Enjoy!

* * *

**6. The Wild Rose**

Christine followed the old lady into a room and Madame Price started working on her. She really enjoyed being there, making a dress for the young girl but Margaret Price had a goddess as mistress so Christine was just an aperitif.

"My Madam is beautiful, miss. Is not that you are not beautiful but no one is like her. Calm, thoughtful, will of iron and a gold of heart. She is my inspiration." The tailor did a few drawings, took some measures and then started working on a chair. "You can go and have a walk around while I sew this. There is no rush."

"Is there any place where I can eat?" She was starving.

"Course. Tell the butler and he will bring you anything you like."

The young girl decided to walk around the house to have a better idea of her mysterious new friend. All the portraits, the light, the colours. Joy floated around as a perfume and laughter came from the garden. But there was also another sound. One more beautiful. One far more better than all the angels of the theatre. A guitar and a woman's voice that could perfectly be from a goddess. So tender, so sweet, so full of spirit and strength. A voice to fall in love with.

"Its not that usual when everything is beautiful  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

The sky knows when its time to snow  
You dont need to teach a seed to grow  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday  
Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own

Isnt it remarkable?  
Like every time a raindrop falls  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

Birds in winter have their fling  
And always make it home by spring  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

When you wake up everyday  
Please dont throw your dreams away  
Hold them close to your heart  
Cause we are all a part  
Of the ordinary miracle

Ordinary miracle  
Do you want to see a miracle?

Its seems so exceptional  
Things just work out after all  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

The sun comes up and shines so bright  
It disappears again at night  
Its just another ordinary miracle today

Its just another ordinary miracle today"

Christine open a slid of the door at the end of the corridor and saw the most beautiful woman ever. Her long brown her was tied softly into a braid, her eyes shone like a pair of stars and every corner of her body was soft and loveable. A mother and wife in all its meanings but with a wilderness no one could tame.

Mr Gonzalo had not just married a lady, he had married a wild rose with all its beauty untouched.

And that song…

So pure, so optimistic, so full of light. She could beat Carlotta with ease, and not just sunk her into the mud but bury the mad singer into the deepest pit in the world.

Christine wondered if she could ever be like her when she heard Madame Price calling her. The girl went back to the room without noticing the small garden spider in the beam. The little insect went inside the room and nicely landed on her mistress hand. Madame Gonzalo and her friend Charlie knew exactly how to help the little Lotte.

"She  
May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She  
May be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day

She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell

She  
Who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She  
May be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die

She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years  
Me  
I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is

She  
She, oh she"

* * *

Mss Gonzalo and her husband are of my oldest of characters and I love both.

Time to prepare the evening show!

Next stop: Let the Music Play


	7. Let the Music Play!

Author's note: I am updating my stories and this one is quite a success. I must thank you guys for this! More mysteries and adventures are waiting so enjoy!

Songs belong to Elvis Costello and A Monstre à Paris.

* * *

**7. Let the Music Play!**

Mr. Gonzalo was waiting in the living room and did not hid a smile when he saw Christine´s marvellous dress. Madame Price looked pretty proud of her new master piece.

"As always, you have overcome all the records, madame." The gentleman smiled.

"You know you can always count on that." Smiles the woman. "If anyone today tries anything to you, just tell me. I will kick them good." She leaves.

"I don´t know how to thank you for all this."

"No need. I have a few things in mind about the theatre and you, my dear, can help a lot. You see. I have business with the two owners, but is dificult to do anything with that so-called-diva. So, if you can tell me all you know, I´ll be more than thankful."

"Well, I don´t know what to say. Wouldn´t they be angry?"

"They´ll never know." The gentleman smiles. Christine breaths in and starts saying all she has heard this past days in the theatre while the man listens in silence. "Perfect. That´s enough for now. Before we arrive for the show, would you like a private concert?"

"Ouh, oui, monsieur. But, where?"

"Right here, in my garden. This way." They head for the terrace where a little orchestra is gathering. "Mss Daae, my wife. Mary, this is Christine Daae."

"A pleasure." The woman beams with a smile and the poor girl goes all red. She has never seen such beauty before.

"_She_

_May be the face I can't forget_

_The trace of pleasure or regret_

_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

_She_

_May be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things_

_Within the measure of a day_

_She_

_May be the beauty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell_

_She may be the mirror of my dreams_

_The smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her shell_

_She_

_Who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

_She_

_May be the love that cannot hope to last_

_May come to me from shadows of the past_

_That I'll remember till the day I die_

_She_

_May be the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

_The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years_

_Me_

_I'll take her laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_For where she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is_

_She_

_She, oh she_"

They all sit down and a red haired woman arrives to be the singer. Christine recognizes that lovely feathered hat and the scarlet dress. Madame Rose is the best singer of all Europe, loved by all artist (look for her in some of Lautrec´s paintings, always backwards! She was real!)

"Rose, if you please. I want some sweet music before hearing Carlotta´s wailing."

"A pleasure, maestro." She smiles. "What does our guest want?"

"Me? You want me to choose?" Mss Daae goes pale.

"Of course. You are our guest."

"Well. I don´t care if it is you who sings."

"Then, you will excuse me a second." Madame Rose walks inside and comes back with a young man with top hat of her age that wears moustache and a lovely smile. "Nicholas and I would like to do a duo."

"Then let the music play!" Smiles Mr. Gonzalo.

_« __Elle sort de son lit,_

_tellement sur d'elle,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Tellement jolie,_

_elle m'ensorcelle,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Extralucide, _

_la lune est sur,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Tu n'es pas sous,_

_Paris est sous,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Je ne sais, ne sais,_

_ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_on s'aime comme ça,_

_la Seine et moi._

_Je ne sais, ne sais,_

_ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_on s'aime comme ça,_

_la Seine et moi._

_Extralucide,_

_quand tu es sur,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Extravagante,_

_quand l'ange est sur,_

_la Seine, la Seine, la Seine._

_Je ne sais, ne sais,_

_ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_on s'aime comme ça,_

_la Seine et moi._

_Je ne sais, ne sais,_

_ne sais pas pourquoi,_

_on s'aime comme ça,_

_la Seine et moi._

_Lucile: Sur le pont des Arts _

_Francoeur: Mon coeur vacille_

_Lucile: Entre les eaux_

_Francoeur, L'air est si bon_

_Lucile: Cette air si pur_

_Francoeur: Je le respire_

_Duo: Nos reflets perchés, sur ce pont!_

_On s'aime comme ça, la Seine et moi..."_

Christine smiles. This is real music and she can tell that there is something very special between Nicholas and Rose. When they also come to the opera, the girl becomes sure that everything is about to change.

And she doesn´t know how right she is.

* * *

Oh, dear!

Took me too long but fear not.

This one goes on!

Next chapter: The Persian


End file.
